Runaway To Paris
by ismile89
Summary: A teenage girl whose been abused by her father decides to runaway. To Paris. Thinking she will have a perfect life. Well everything is not what it seems. Will Lilly survive in Paris?


"_Runaway To Paris"_

_Cast: Miley Cyrus as Lilly Davenport Taylor Momsen as Audrey Volkmann Vanessa Hudgens as Kendra Stone Nina Dobrev as Lola Eifler Courtney Cox as Grace Logan Douglas Booth as Austin Faye and etc._

_**CHAPTER 1: RUNAWAY **_

_**Lilly's P.O.V: **__Screaming. Yelling. All I could hear was my parents fighting. The names Lilly. Lilly Davenport. I live in Santa Monica, California with my alcoholic parents. I'm 18 years old. Here I am stuck in my bedroom blasting to__** 'Coldplay'**__, while my parents were arguing. I know what your all thinking, why are they arguing? Well, when I was about 3 years old, my dad had went away for the week. He never really told my mom where he was going, all he said was he going on a 'business trip' . Well, it turns out that my dad cheated on my mother with another woman. My mom had no idea this was going until…the woman that slept with my dad decided to come to see my father. So my mother was really ticked off about it and so she decided to get back at my father. My dad's boss and her slept together._

_So basically he was seduced by my mother. And now every time they fight, my name always ends up in their conversation. And that's why their complete alcoholics._

_I was very hungry that night, so I decided I wanted to order pizza. So I picked up my phone and called the pizza guy and ordered a large pepperoni pizza with mushrooms._

_So it was about 10 minutes and I looked outside there I saw a car with a pizza on it. Then I walked outside with money in my hand. (FYI: I work part-time job at a diner near my school.)_

_As I walked out my room I saw my father hit my mother, I pretended I didn't see anything. Then my father asked me __**"**__What the hell are you doing?"_

"_I'm ordering pizza.__**"**__ as I gave the pizza guy the money, then closed the door._

"_Since when do you order pizza without asking!__**"**_

"_Go to hell, dad.__**"**__ I said as I carried the pizza in my hand._

"_What did you just say to me?__**" **__as he was going to raise his hand._

"_Victor please don't!__**"**__ my mother said._

"_Shut up!__**"**_

"_I said go to_!__**"**__ as soon as I could even say the last word, my father slapped me across my face._

_My cheek felt so warm._

"_What is wrong with you?__**" **__as tears started to roll down my cheeks._

_Then he pushed me on the floor, I started shaking with fear._

"_Please, stop!__**"**_

_Then he kicked me in my stomach, I felt so abused._

"_Now go to your room!__**"**__ he said_

_I left the pizza and ran into my room._

_I don't understand, why this was happening to me? If I did something? I didn't know, why my father would do this. Every night I would think about running away. But unfortunately I'm still here. _

_Everyday I would go to school with cuts and bruises. Then my friends would ask me where I got them from. And I would tell them I had injured myself. _

_I got into my bed and set my alarm clock for tomorrow. Then I shut my eyes, because it was going to be a new day. The night she would run away. To Paris._

_I just have to find away to sneak out without with my parents and finding a way how to tell my friends. _

_The Next Morning. It was nice and quiet that was because my parents were asleep. Peaceful. I stopped my alarm and I got out of bed. I went into the bathroom, I turned the handle on in the tub to take a shower. _

_6 minutes later_

_I dried myself with a towel and started blow drying my hair. Then I grabbed my brush until my hair was smooth and soft. I turned the handle of the faucet on and I started to brush my teeth. I got out of the bathroom and found my father laying on the couch. I quickly went into my bedroom then I changed into this._

_I grabbed my bag and took my phone off of the charger. Then I put my phone in my pocket. I headed into the kitchen and grabbed an apple on the way out. Wow I'm surprised my dad didn't wake me up._

_I quickly closed the door behind me before either of them would wake up. Then I started walking on the pavements. (sidewalks)_

_Every morning I walk to school because my parents can't afford to let me ride on a bus. And besides my school is only a 5 blocks away from my home. As I started to walk I put my ear buds on and started listening to __**'Paramore' **__. _

_As I was walking I passed by my job __**'**__Susan__**'**__s Diner__**'**__. I know your probably wondering if I go to work or not. But I do. My shift starts at 3:30 and ends at 7:00._

_I'm not there long on weekdays. _

_Here I am about to enter my high school for the last time. I was really nervous on how my friends would react about me running away and never coming back. I don't know if they would ever forgive me but, I hope so._

_I entered into the building and saw my friends talking by their lockers. Then I started to walk towards them with a smile __**"**__Hey guys.__**"**_

"_Hey.__**"**__ as they both said._

"_So are you free tonight?__**" **__Kendra asked._

"_Sorry guys but I'm very busy tonight.__**"**_

"_Crap.__**"**__ as Audrey said._

"_I have something for you guys.__**"**__ Kendra said._

"_Cool.__**"**_

"_What is it?__**"**__ Audrey said._

_Kendra reaches into her locker and takes them out. __**"**__Here.__**"**_

"_Wow.__**"**_

"_Their beautiful.__**"**__ Audrey said._

"_You didn't have to give us anything.__**"**_

"_No you guys are my best friends, the ones that stand by my side and there when I need them.__**"**__ Kendra said._

_I looked at the bracelet and put it on._

"_Come on guys, group hug.__**"**__ as we all hugged each other._

"_I hate to interrupt but you all are going to have detention if you don't get to class.__**" **__a voice said._

_We all released and went in different directions._

_It was almost lunch and it was time for me to come clean with my best friends who I was leaving. I felt like crying, but I had to hold back. As soon as I sat down with my lunch, my friends had just entered the cafeteria._

"_Hey.__**" **__I said as they sat down with their lunches that they brought from home. _

"_Hey.__**"**__ as they both said._

"_Listen…guys there's something I have to say.__**"**_

"_What is it?__**"**__ Audrey said._

"_I'm running away.__**"**__ I whispered._

"_What?__**"**__ they both said is disappointment._

"_What do you mean your running away, like leaving us?__**"**__ Kendra asked._

"_Yes.__**"**_

"_Lil why are you running away?__**"**__ as Audrey said._

"_Because remember how I would come to school with bruises and cuts, well I lied about them.__**"**_

"_So who was hurting you?__**"**__ Kendra said._

"_My father and I'm so sick of being traumatized by him.__**"**_

"_I'm so sorry Lil.__**" **__Kendra said._

"_And besides I want to start a new life.__**"**_

"_Where?__**" **__Audrey said._

"_Paris.__**"**_

"_How are you going to get there?__**"**__ Audrey asked._

"_By plane and I've been saving up money.__**"**_

"_Wait so your going to leave us.__**" **__Kendra said_

"_I'm sorry guys, but this is what I have to do if I want to be safe.__**"**_

"_Maybe this is good for you, but I'm…we're gonna miss you.__**"**__ Audrey said._

"_I'm going to miss you guys too.__**"**_

"_So when are you leaving?__**"**__ said Audrey._

"_2:00 am.__**"**_

"_Good.__**"**__ Kendra said._

"_But how are you going to sneak out.__**"**__ Audrey said._

"_Through my window.__**"**_

"_Smart.__**"**__ Kendra said._

"_Come on just because I'm leaving doesn't mean I'll miss you both and besides I'll skype you guys everyday.__**"**_

_I smiled as they smiled along with me, well everything went fine._

_It was 3:27 I was headed to my job, as I walked in the front door._

_I happen to see my father sitting in a booth with a menu in his hand._

_I then put my bag down and put my mini apron on._

"_Lilly can you take his order.__**"**__ my boss said._

"_Uh…sure.__**" **__as I walked from behind the counter and walked toward my dad._

"_Can I take your order?__**"**__ I asked nervously._

"_Yes_Lilly what are you doing here?__**" **__he asked immediately._

"_Um…I work here dad remember?__**"**_

"_Oh well give me a root beer and a cheeseburger with fries.__**" **__he said drunkly._

"_Okay.__**" **__as I took the menu away._

_After waiting for 9 minutes, before I knew it my dad had disappeared. Gone. Completely gone. Out Of Sight. Nowhere._

_I sighed with disappointment. Was he that impatient? _

_It was 6:59 and I was about to go home for the last time, then I was off to Paris. I grabbed my bag when my manager comes out and hugs me saying __**"**__Congratulations! You are now employee of the month.__**"**_

_Oh gosh I felt so flattered and impressed that it was actually happening to me. That someone would even give me this award that…I would have to turn down. _

_I smiled. __**"**__Thanks Ellen I really appreciate it, but I can't accept it.__**"**_

"_Why not?__**" **__as she said._

"_Because….I'm moving away.__**"**_

"_Oh I'm sorry that you can't accept this but I will miss you, you were the best waitress I have ever met.__**"**__ as she hugs her._

"_Aw…I'm going to miss you too.__**"**__ as I released and smiled._

"_Well I guess this is goodbye.__**"**__ Ellen said._

"_Yeah I guess so….bye.__**"**__ I said as I walked out the front door I waved goodbye to my old boss that I would never see again._

_Now it was 7:02, I was kind of exhausted so I decided to take a bus home.__**"**_

_It only took about 4 minutes for the bus to come, before I knew it I was already on the bus blasting to __**'Arms and Enemies' by The Quiet Kind **__. By the time I got home I saw my dad laying on the couch with a beer bottle in his hand. So I took it out of his hand and took a blanket then put it over him. Despite him being a bastard._

_I went into my parents' room and found my mom laying in her bed with a blanket on her. I quickly gave her a warm kiss on the cheek. Oh gosh, poor mom. Leaving her alone with my father would even worse. I'm going to miss her so much. _

_Then I went into my room and started packing everything that I had and putting it into my duffel bag. Like my asthma pump, laptop, phone charger, camera, bras, panties, clothes, feminine products and etc._

_Your probably going to hear this a lot. Before you know it I was on my way to bed, but something clicked. But before I laid down I kneeled down and started praying to God that my life will hopefully be better in Paris. My parents may not believe in God but, I do._

_Then I set my alarm clock for 1:00 and then I finally shut my eyes._

_***1:00***_

_As soon as my alarm clock started to go off my eyes were open, like a __**'twinkle in your eye'. **__Then I quickly put my sweater on and grabbed my duffel bag. I opened my window and climbed out. Then I walked out from the back and there I saw Audrey and Kendra standing outside._

"_What are you guys doing out here?__**"**__ I said._

"_We decided since you were leaving at 1:00 we would take you to the airport.__**"**__ Kendra said._

"_Aw thanks guys.__**"**__ as I hug both my best friends._

_***1:25***_

_We arrived at the airport and hurried inside with my duffel bag. Then I walked inside __**"**__Thank you guys so much, bye.__**"**_

"_No we're not leaving until you're on that plane.__**"**__ Audrey said._

"_Thanks guys.__**"**__ I said as I checked when the flight for Paris we leave._

"_Oh great I'm just in time well I guess this is goodbye.__**"**__ as we all hugged each other._

_Then we released and I started to walk onto the airplane, I waved goodbye to my best friends I'll never see again._

'_**Well Goodbye California, And Hello Paris'**_


End file.
